Midnight
by Xcite
Summary: Steven can't sleep; he's too busy thinking about Rose. Fortunately, Pearl is there to help him through the night. *Family fluff oneshot*


It was nighttime. The silver moonlight rays lighted up the dim room. The only sound breaking the beautiful silence was the waves washing up on the shore in distance. The whole beach was asleep, aside from the lonely Beach House that lay by the rocks.

Inside, Steven was standing in front of the temple door.  
In his hands was a single blanket that covered him. His curly jet black hair was left untidy, as a result of tossing and turning so much in his bed. He couldn't sleep. After three torturous hours of lying in bed and thinking, he had snuck out to find comfort in talking to a Gem.

Steven brought his fist up and banged on the giant temple entrance.

"Peeaaarlll?" Steven called out. There was no response.

"Uh... Peeaaaarlll?" Steven almost yelled this time. Apparently, there was no one on the other side to hear or answer him. He took a step back and sighed. _I wish I could talk to her._ Several minutes passed, and Steven waited.

The temple door finally slid open. In front of him his lovely mother figure was standing, with hands on her hips, probably ready to scold Steven for staying up so late.

Steven smiled weakly.

"Steven, why are you awake? Go to bed."  
Pearl cut off her scolding speech as she looked at Rose's son. Something was wrong; Steven was standing there, avoiding eye contact with Pearl, instead gazing at the floor.

Pearl kneeled beside the youngest Crystal Gem and brought a finger under his chin. "Steven," She started talking with a caring, soothing voice, "is something wrong?" Pearl raised his head, and gave out a small gasp; Steven's cheeks had been stained with tears all over and his eyes were red, as if he had cried for hours.  
Steven didn't answer.

Pearl pulled him into a hug. She rarely saw her little boy like that, and it upset her to find him so _sad_. Steven was her super excited boy, the one the Crystal Gems always found inspiration and hope in. Steven was tough. He never cried unless something very important bugged him.

Pearl picked Steven off the floor and carried him to his bed. Steven buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her back. Pearl sat down on the bed and placed him in her lap. She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Is there something... you would want to talk about?"

But in return, her little boy didn't answer. Pearl wrapped her arms around him and waited for Steven to crack open. They sat there for minutes, the only sound disturbing the silence being their calm breathing.

"When... when people... aren't around anymore..." Steven blurted out suddenly. "...where do they go?"

Pearl's eyes widened with surprise. "Steven, why would you ask that?" She sighed as Steven chose to be mute once more. "Well, they uh... I..." Nothing appropriate of an answer came to her mind. Pearl huffed. "I don't know."

Steven pulled back from the hug and looked sadly at Pearl. "Today I watched the city from the hills. It looks so beautiful from up there." Pearl listened to him patiently, in a bit of confusion, waiting to see where their little chat was taking them. "And then... then I saw..." Steven wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I saw the city's school. All the kids where going home. And I could see their parents picking them up."

 _Uh oh._

Steven continued, "And... and mothers were there too."

Pearl gulped. She knew exactly what Steven was talking about.

"... I went to Dad's after that. I thought talking to him would make me feel better. Then he showed me this, and told me to keep it." Steven pulled out a small picture from under his pillow and handed it to Pearl. "But instead of feeling better, I keep having a weird feeling..."

Pearl looked down at the picture, which was now in her hands.  
It was a picture of the one they all loved most: Rose Quartz, standing elegantly and smiling at the camera.

"Oh, Steven..."

Steven pulled himself back in Pearl's embrace. He clutched her cyan dress and leaned on her chest. Steven sighed. He already felt better, even though he hadn't said too much. "Today... all I thought about was... how was she like? Mom?"

"Huh?" Pearl was caught a bit off guard with his question. She smiled at him. "She was the greatest person I've ever met in my life." Her response seemed to calm him, as Steven gave her a little smile. "Beautiful and caring, and a great leader. That's how she was, Steven."

"I wish I knew her. When I was four or something like that, I thought you were my mom."

Pearl, startled by what Steven has said, fidgeted in her place. Steven went on, " 'Cause you know, you're aways there for me."

"And I always will be, Steven, just like I was there for Rose. And I love you just as much as her, even when things go bad, or when I'm too hard on you. "

Steven smiled at her. "I'm sorry for coming to you so late. I just... _had_ to talk to someone about mom."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you like this. She didn't give up her physical form for you to be so sad about her."

"Oh?"

"Steven, when you think about her and wish she was there, remember that she always _is_ there for you... right here." Pearl's finger rested on Steven's chest. "And she loves you. So do I, Garnet and Amethyst, even though we may not say it out loud, but you should know we _do._ And don't you ever worry about Rose. I know not having her around is hard. It's hard on everyone. But she would be so _proud_ of you."

They sat there for minutes, neither saying anything. They just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Pearl tried to pick Steven up and place him in his bed.

Steven pulled Pearl's hand. "Don't leave."

Pearl smiled. One night of staying with Rose's son would never hurt. She liked to watch him sleep, too.

She climbed in bed next to Steven, and rested her arm around his neck.

"Don't leave me, Pearl."

Pearl beamed.

"I never will."


End file.
